Broken Promises
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: She always thought that she would be able to see it coming. That final moment when they would break and the pieces would fall to the ground. She always thought that there would be enough glue to put them back together again. Maybe she was wrong.


This is a one shot story about a break up between Chuck and Blair. I purposely left the reason for the break up a mystery. You can fill in that blank with your own imagination if you want. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Broken Promises

She always thought that she would be able to see it coming. That final moment when they would break and the pieces would fall to the ground. She always thought that there would be enough glue to put them back together again. Maybe she was wrong.

She stood in his bedroom, their bedroom, and packed her personal things that had made their way there little by little over the past months. It was like she moved into his world in small increments, so he wouldn't really notice that she had molded herself into his space. Tears were streaking down her face and she would drag her hand across them every now and then. She looked a mess, she knew she did.

He wasn't supposed to be home for several hours, according to Nate, so she took the chance to come by and retrieve her belongings. Nate and Serena stood guard out in the living room, while she packed away into two small suitcases her life with Chuck Bass.

It was hard to touch some of the things and keep it together. Like her jewelry collection, which consisted mostly of pieces he had purchased for her. There was a story to be told about each piece, a heartbreaking or breathtaking story, and it was hard to touch them without reliving each page.

She folded each piece of clothing carefully, like she had all the time in the world to relive each moment, each time that he had touched them. Serena had offered to help her pack, but she wanted to do it herself. She didn't want to share any of the things that she had shared with him, no matter how important or insignificant they seemed. It was just underwear after all, or a necklace, right? She should be able to put them in the cases that she brought to carry them back to the life she now had to forge for herself. A life without him.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps that entered. She didn't really look up until she heard his voice.

"Blair" Her name was all he said. She looked up from her task and saw him standing there, looking like he had been up all night. Nate didn't bother to tell her that he had been drinking himself stupid. He had left out that little piece of information. It also dawned on her that he wasn't supposed to be here. Nate said he was in a business meeting and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. Apparently this meeting was with Mr. Scotch, his favorite business partner. From the looks of him the meeting didn't go well.

He started to walk towards her and it brought her out of her thoughts. She held up her hand and quickly stopped him. "Don't Chuck. Just don't. I am just here to get my things and then I am gone. I had hoped to be gone before you returned."

He stood there, shuffling his feet, with his hands in his pockets. He looked tired. She knew she wasn't supposed to think about how he felt, or how this was affecting him, but she couldn't help it. It's hard to stop loving someone just because they mess up beyond all repair. It wasn't a switch that could be turned on and off.

There was his voice again. He was determined to talk even though she had asked him not to. He wasn't even going to giver her that, even after everything that had happened.

"I just want a chance to talk to you. You can give me that, I know you can." He was talking almost in a whisper, but she heard every word. The bedspread was fascinating, which would explain why she couldn't take her eyes off of it. If she looked in to his eyes she would explode, and she needed to hold it together now.

The door suddenly opened and Serena stuck her head in. She's probably afraid to come in, but also too afraid to stay out. She knows what happened, and she knows that Chuck will try to talk his way out of it. It was ok that Serena was intruding; as a matter of fact Blair welcomed it. She wasn't prepared for round two. She had barely survived round one.

"B, do you have everything? Are you ready to go? The car is here to pick you up. Do you want me to ask the driver to come up and get your suitcases?"

Serena was purposely avoiding his stare and looking directly at Blair. It was almost like he wasn't there, because if you thought about it, he really wasn't. Not the Chuck that Blair loved.

"I'm almost finished S. Tell the driver I just need about 5 more minutes." Serena nodded and then left as quietly as she had entered. Blair needed Serena and Nate now, and if there was a side to be taken among them she felt they were definitely on her side. It made her feel bad for Chuck. He should have someone on his side, even though he was the guilty party. Even condemned people had family or friends who still cared for them. She felt bad that right now he didn't have anyone. She was his family, and she was leaving.

"So this is it? You're leaving?" His voice sounded raw, either from emotion or too much alcohol, or maybe both. He didn't move closer because he knew that would trigger another negative reaction. He just wanted her to listen, and he knew he didn't even deserve that.

She zipped the last suitcase closed and placed them both on the floor beside the bed. She finally looked up and he was still standing there, waiting for an answer to his questions. He already knew the answer, but he wanted her to say it anyway.

"Yes Chuck, I'm leaving. But you knew that before you got here I'm sure. Please tell your PI to stop following me around. I am not the one who ruined this relationship. You don't have a reason to have me followed."

He shuffled uncomfortably again, and then walked a few steps to sit down on the edge of the bed before he fell down. His head was spinning and his world was crashing and he didn't know how to make it stop.

"Just so you know, I didn't take anything that wasn't mine." His head was in his hands and he looked up at her when heard what she said. "I'm not worried about that Blair. Things can be replaced, you can't. Please don't leave like this."

The room was eerily silent and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. What could she say that would make a difference? They hadn't seen each other in a week since it had happened, and she wasn't prepared to see him today. It made her weak to see his suffering, even if he deserved it.

"You lost your right to ask me to stay Chuck. You threw it away, along with us. I can't be there to help you with this. You did this to us, to me. We made promises, and you didn't keep yours."

His head was in his hands again and she knew he was crying now. Chuck never showed his weakness to anyone. He rarely ever showed it to her, so her heart ached for him because she knew how much he was suffering. The thing was she was suffering just as much.

"I didn't come here to make this harder. I came to get my things thinking you wouldn't be here. I don't want to do this. I don't want to make you feel worse. I didn't come here to punish you. There isn't anything you can say that will fix this. I know you want to, and I know that you think you can, but you can't."

It was more than she intended to say, and she started for the door before anything else spilled out but he was too fast for her. He was standing and wrapping his arms around her before she even realized he wasn't still sitting on the bed.

She stood perfectly still. She had spent the last week crying everyday, and she was exhausted. She knew he was too, but she didn't want to think about that. He was clinging to her as if she was his lifeline. It wasn't fair that he could still make her feel for him when she shouldn't.

She finally found her voice. "Please don't do this Chuck. Don't make his harder than it has to be. I don't want to be here. Please let me go, just let me leave. This isn't going to accomplish anything."

He wasn't listening. Instead, he was smelling her hair and still had his arms around her waist holding her to him. "I can't live without you Blair. I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say."

She pulled his arms from around her waist and slowly pushed him away from her. He didn't get to do this. He didn't get to say that and expect her to forget everything.

"There isn't anything else to say. What's done is done. I know you're sorry. Sometimes sorry isn't enough."

He watched her leave and moments later the driver entered and picked up her bags. Soon he was also gone and Chuck was left with the silence and his own thoughts.

It felt like he sat there on the empty bed for hours, but in reality it had probably only been 20 minutes. The door opened and for a fleeting moment he thought she had changed her mind and returned to tell him she would give him another chance. Instead, it was Nate.

Nate knew he should be angry with his friend, and he was, but it wasn't fair to leave without checking on him. Chuck may have been a screw up, but he was still his best friend.

"Are you going to be ok man? Nate whispered as if it was supposed to be a secret. Chuck looked up and Nate could see his bloodshot eyes. It was obvious that he had been crying, but Nate wouldn't ever point this out.

"No. I'm not ok and I won't be until I get her back." He looked at Nate like maybe he could tell him what he needed to do to fix this, but he knew he couldn't. They stared at each other for a minute and then Nate found his voice. He wanted to help, but the truth hurts, and he didn't see any other way to make him understand.

"Chuck, I don't think she's coming back this time." He couldn't look Nate in the eyes anymore. He knew it was his fault and he didn't want his pity. If he couldn't help him by thinking of a solution then he just needed to leave him alone.

"She gave you a hundred chances. Why can't she just let me make this up to her? I know it's horrible, ok. I know everyone hates me now, not that I ever cared what anyone thought but her. She said she would stand by me through anything. She lied."

Nate was trying to be a friend, but when Chuck started blaming Blair for leaving he couldn't just sit there. "Chuck, I know you think that I hurt Blair more times than I can count, and I did, but I never did anything like this. You have to know that this was a deal breaker. Blair didn't lie to you when she told you that. She believed it, and she loved you enough to make the promise. You walked away that day and she still loved you. That means something. You had it in the palm of your hand and you let it go. This is all on you. Take ownership of that at least."

Nate was right, he knew that. He needed to take responsibility and own up to the fact he screwed everything up. The day that he stood on the street and told her he loved her was the day he promised himself that he would never hurt her. He was the one who broke the promise, not her.

He looked at Nate and nodded his head yes. "It was me, all me. Do you think there is anything I can do that will change her mind? I need your help Nate. Tell me there is something within my power to make this better."

Nate sighed. It had been a long trying week and they were all exhausted. Serena from taking care of Blair and him from trying to keep Chuck from drinking himself to death while he tried to avoid voicing his own disgust of the actions that led to this situation.

"I guess anything's possible Chuck. Give her time to let things settle. Call off the PI you have had following her around. Maybe after some time has passed, she will allow you to speak with her again. I wouldn't expect more than that though."

Chuck nodded again. He didn't trust his own voice. Everything was raw and he could feel the bile rising up too. If his punishment was to have to live without her, then he imagined it couldn't get any worse than that. Unless, of course, she was to find someone else. That would definitely be worse.

He didn't know how long he sat there. Nate left hours ago, but he couldn't find the energy to lift himself from the bed. He needed to take a shower. He needed a lot of things, but they were things his money couldn't buy or his power couldn't force. He needed her.

He finally laid his head down on her side of the bed where her scent still lingered on the pillow. It was torture sure, but somehow he knew it wasn't enough punishment. That would come later. That would be the days he would have to endure without her. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could imagine the future and how they would come together again. As he drifted off to sleep he allowed himself to see her face behind his eyelids, in the darkness that now enveloped him. As he drifted off to sleep her name left his lips in a whisper. He would find a way and they would be together again.


End file.
